


Middle of the Night

by HisLadyshipTheFangirl



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Frostcup - Freeform, HiJackson, Hijack, I'm sorry but it's hot, Inspired by the hijack server, JacCup, M/M, Polyamory, Sibling Incest, Two Jacks one cup, hijackjackson, implied threesome, jackcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 21:24:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20936987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HisLadyshipTheFangirl/pseuds/HisLadyshipTheFangirl
Summary: Hiccup and Jack share a nice moment in a bathroom. Then snuggles.





	Middle of the Night

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a conversation on the jack server. Thanks you guys!

Hiccup’s eyes fluttered open. He was lying on his back, consciousness slowly returning to his limbs. He started gently moving and stretching, and began the arduous task of wiggling out of the bed. 

A minute later, he slid onto the carpeted floor and started crawling towards the bathroom. It wasn’t easy going tonight; every move that the muscles in his back and thighs had to make burned slightly, and he could feel the aftereffects of the cramp he had endured earlier. 

The memories of exactly why his thighs were sore made his cheeks burn. He shook his head, let out a quiet giggle and continued onward.

When he had succeeded in shutting the door behind him, he groped for the switch. Light flooded his eyes and he groaned softly. 

After relieving himself, he grabbed a small tube of lotion and gently applied a bit to his amputated leg. He knew that in addition to the usual aches and sores, he’d likely have a bit of rugburn come morning. This could minimize the irritation.

A sudden quiet knock on the bathroom door had Hiccup swiveling around. Supporting himself with a hand on the counter, he unlocked the door and pulled it open. Blue eyes met his in surprise. Though it was obvious he hadn’t expected the door to be opened, at Hiccup’s gesture Jack stepped in quickly and closed the door behind him. 

As soon as the door had shut Jack moved to hug Hiccup. Both boys relaxed into each other enjoying the warmth; like Hiccup, Jack had decided to not deal with finding clothes in a dark room.

“Everything alright?”

“Yeah of course… Just the usual things one does in a bathroom at three in the morning.” 

“OH BOY 3 AM!” Jack then made exaggerated eating noises which caused Hiccup to giggle. 

When Jack stopped the noises, Hiccup quickly broke the hug and said “I’ll get out of your way.”

“Oh I don’t have to… I came in here to see if you were ok?”

Hiccup rolled his eyes. “I’m not an invalid Jack, I can use the bathroom at night just fine.” His tone was only slightly joking, his eyes rather serious. As hiccup let himself down to the floor, Jack spoke quietly. 

“This is still kind of new to me. But… I’d rather you were safe and I came across as overbearing than...” He trailed off and Hiccup sighed.

“Yeah. That’s… understandable. I know you mean well.” 

Hiccup offered a smile to Jack, and Jack’s face lit up brighter than the bulbs above the mirror. Hiccup had seen a lot of strange and beautiful things, but nothing like the smile on the man before him. It radiated happiness and wonder, with the slightest sprinkling of mischief in the lines that were created next to his eyes. When Jack smiled, everyone in the room could feel it. It was that smile that made Hiccup crash into a sudden and severe crush the very first time he had seen it. Across a massive gym no less. 

Hiccup shook himself out of his memories for the second time that night. Still smiling, he leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Jack’s navel, right next to his treasure trail. Jack let out a small noise, and Hiccup pulled back and turned towards the door

“Come on, let’s go back to bed.”

Jack followed Hiccup, letting him get into the bed first. Hiccup made a quiet happy noise as a very warm arm encircled him automatically. At his back, he could feel the bed dip as Jack’s body laid down. Jack’s arm made its way around Hiccup’s midsection as soon as it could. 

“I’ll never understand how he does that…” Jack whispered to Hiccup.

“What the arm thing?”

“Yeah, and how he can sleep without earplugs.”

Hiccup snorted and covered his mouth.

“Oh now you’re worried about volume…” Jack said dryly.

Hiccup’s ears burned crimson and he twisted around to shove Jack. Jack meanwhile was quietly laughing. 

Both boys stilled when the other person in the bed sat up. The noise hadn’t affected him. The culminated movements of Hiccup and Jack was another story. 

With a groan, brown eyes opened to see his brother and the man they both treasured looking at him sheepishly.

“It’s 3 am…” Jackson said, his hand coming up to rub at his own face. 

“Almost 4 but who’s counting.” Jack replied with a smirk. 

“Well shut the hell up and sleep like normal people damn it…”

“We were just about to… Sorry Jackson.” Was Hiccup’s reply.

Jackson looked down at Hiccup, who was smiling softly at him with sleepy eyes.

Jack turned his head to find his brother’s eyes. Wordlessly, they communicated that they had the same idea. Their devious grins perfectly matched, they both laid to face Hiccup.

Jackson’s arm moved to circle Hiccup again, this time pulling him close. A moment later, Jack was against Hiccup’s back, spooning him gently. Jack and Jackson moved almost in sync; Jackson kissing down Hiccup’s neck and on the little bit of collarbone he could reach, Jack kissing Hiccup’s shoulders and back. Hiccup, for his part, simply melted into the covers while letting out breathy moans. He was trapped between two hot men who showered him with affection, and though he often wondered why they had picked him there was no way the thought of stopping their attentions would ever cross his mind.

After a short time Jack and Jackson kissed their way up Hiccup’s shoulder at the same time. Their lips met just above their boyfriend to share a deep kiss. Afterwards, they both settled back down, keeping Hiccup between them and very well cuddled. The trio was asleep within a few minutes. 

Though their morning would likely be rough and filled with more coffee than was considered healthy, it was guaranteed not to be lonely.


End file.
